Besaid Chronicles II
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: The sequel! More adventures in the world of Spira!
1. The Clubhouse

**Besaid Chronicles II - Warning: May Have Random Pikachu Appearances!**

_We're back in Besaid! It's the same old stuff! Rikku loves Yuneos. Yuna's making them non-stop. Tidus, Wakka, and the Aurochs are playing Halo 2 (and Kingdom Hearts II). _

"How's my old robot?" _Rikku asks._

"ALL IS OKAY. FOUND MOVIE SPHERE." _the robot replies._

"Movie Sphere!? Cool! Let's watch it!" _Rikku exclaims._

_**"The Legend of Pikachu"**_

**"Well, it's another fine mess Ash has gotten us into! We'll never find Ever Grande City this way!"**

**"Calm down, May! Ash is determined to get there, and when Ash is determined, Ash succeeds no matter what!"**

**"Are you sure, Brock? Ash doesn't seem so sure anymore since Pikachu got sick."**

**"Pikachu'll be fine once we get to the Pokemon Center that's supposedly right through these woods."**

**"Pikachu! You'll be okay! I promise!"**

**"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" **

**"Shut up! Get outta here!"**

**ZAAPPP!!**

**"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"**

**END.**

"What was that about? Who's Ash?" _Rikku asks._

"Yuneos are done!" _Yuna calls._

_Rikku, Kiyuri, Deim, and Kulukan all rush into the kitchen and dive into the Yuneos._

_Datto runs in with a movie sphere._

"Another one? Cool!" _Rikku exclaims._

_**"The Fall of dataDyne"**_

**"Cassandra'll be pissed! We can't keep doing this, man!"**

**"Yeah, well... if Joanna hadn't screwed our security..."**

**"Ahh crap, she's here!!"**

**POP. POP. **

**"You bitch!"**

**"Noooooo!!"**

"I do that stuff in Perfect Dark!" _Rikku exclaims._

"Hey, why don't visit the ruins again?" _Yuna suggests._

"All right!! Let's go!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Rikku, Kiyuri, and Yuna arrive at the ruins. Deim and Kulukan are at the Temple playing Simpsons Road Rage._

_Rikku opens the fridge._

"Okay... some rotten pudding... a piece of something that looks like Flan... moldy bread... eww! This is gross!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Rikku takes everything out and throws it out the window where Seymour catches it, eats it, and dies._

"Hey, where'd this couch come from?" _Yuna asks._

"What? Oh, cool! It's in excellent condition too!" _Rikku exclaims._

"Let's take it!" _Kiyuri suggests._

"No! This can be our clubhouse! As soon as we clean out that fridge and the bathroom. Man, that place is gross!" _Yuna exclaims._

_Later... they are just finishing up cleaning the ruins. Tidus and Wakka enter._

"Cool. A Clubhouse?" _Tidus asks._

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" _Yuna says._

"I just said it was..." _Tidus says._

_Wakka goes and gets some beer to put in fridge. Auron arrives. And Lulu, and Kimahri, and O'aka!?_

"O'aka?" _Yuna asks._

"Yes. I came as well. But I just wanted to drop off this gift basket." _O'aka says._

_Inside the gift basket - Oreos, Cheese, and Flowers._

_He leaves._

_The robot brings in another Sphere._

"Ooh, let's watch!" _Rikku exclaims._

_**"Havoc's Divide"**_

**"The first one to run out of time is the loser."**

**"What? What happened to my home!? My island!?**

**"You know what? I really don't know."**

**"Nor do I really care."**

**"Yeah, well... when Ash gets here..."**

**"He'll stink up the place with his insane ramblings of winning the championship?"**

**"Probably, but also he'll spit nails over what Xemnas has done with the place."**

**"Well, let's go have a game of Halo 2, then."**

**END.**

"What... was that?" _Rikku asks._

"I dunno... who's Ash?" _Yuna replies._

_Deim and Kulukan enter._

"Cool! A clubhouse!!" _Deim exclaims._

_Yuna gets the oven working and starts baking Yuneos._

"Hey, the oven works!" _she exclaims._

"So does the TV!" _Wakka replies._

_Wakka turns on the TV and switches randomly..._

**"Yeah! I got... a Stone Badge!"**

_**Switch.**_

**"...veni veni venias. Ne me mori facias..."**

_**Switch.**_

**"Warriors of the Keyblade... go forth, and collect me more hearts..."**

_**Switch.**_

**"He scores!"**

_**Switch.**_

**"I don't wanna die!"**

_Wakka shuts the TV off._

"You know what? I kinda wish Brock was here. He could do our cooking." _Tidus says._ "Not that Yuna doesn't cook good, but still..."

"Yuneos are done!" _Yuna calls._

_The 'Yuneos Group' dives right in._

"...it's so nice. And we got a clubhouse!!" _Yuna cheers._

_**TBC...**_

_**But wouldn't Brock got loco over Yuna/Rikku/Deim/Kulukan/Shaami/Linna?**_

_**"If Brock went loco over Lulu, he'd be toast." Yuna says.**_


	2. Movies and Games

_The Clubhouse... aka the former Besaid Ruins..._

"Yay! We can paint!" _Yuna exclaims._

_3 hours later... they're high off the paint..._

"Dude... what's that pink floaty thing?" _Rikku asks._

"I dunno... maybe it's gonna be my friend!" _Yuna exclaims._

"It's coming closer... kill it!" _Rikku shouts._

_She throws a 'grenade' at it. The 'grenade' is actually a grapefruit._

"Hey! Don't... waste my grapefruit!" _Yuna scolds._

_Pikachu runs in and eats the grapefruit._

_Another 3 hours later, the paint high has worn off..._

"What'd we do.. ?" _Rikku asks._

"We finished painting... but I got a headache.." _Yuna says._

_Rikku turns the TV on._

_**"The Chronicles of Brock"**_

**"Oh, Jenny! I can see that we're meant for each other!"**

**"Shut up, loser!"**

**SMACK!**

**"Oww! At least Misty's not here..."**

**"Brock! Did you get the food?"**

**"Yeah, I just gotta cook it. I was about to, but Jenny came by."**

**FOOF! BOOM! **

**"Dammit! I blew this to Hell and back!"**

**"Oh well, Cyndaquil, I choose you!"**

_**Switch.**_

_**"Blitzball Playoffs: Besaid Aurochs VS Toronto Maple Leafs (!)**_

**"He scores!"**

**"Wow, what a move!"**

**"Since when does Wedge play for Toronto?"**

**"Since he sucks."**

**"He's their GOALIE!"**

**"Yeah, he's Level 99!"**

_**Switch Off.**_

"Any more Yuneos yet?" _Rikku asks._

"No, I gotta go buy more ingredients. And I'll rent some movie spheres." _Yuna says._

"Okay! I wanna play Truth or Dare with Kiyuri, Deim, and Kulukan!" _Rikku exclaims._

"All right, but don't make a mess!" _Yuna warns._

_Truth or Dare..._

"Kiyuri, Truth or Dare?" _Rikku asks._

"Dare!" _Kiyuri exclaims._

"I dare you to... play Wakka's Kingdom Hearts II file and save in a different world so Wakka will be confused when he reloads it!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Kiyuri goes to the Temple and saves Wakka's file in the Land of Dragons, where Wakka hasn't been yet, but Kiyuri has._

"Hee hee! Wakka'll be like **What the hell? Where the hell am I? I thought I was doing Beast's Castle.. !"** _Kiyuri exclaims. _"Kulukan, T or D?"

"Dare!" _Kulukan exclaims._

"I dare you to steal Yuna's teddy bear!" _Kiyuri exclaims._

_Kulukan sneaks into Yuna's room and steals her precious teddy bear. _

"There! I got it!" _Kulukan cheers._

"Deim, Truth or Dare?: _Kulukan asks._

"Truth!" _Deim replies._

"Oh... well, what were you doing with Nizarut in the Temple?" _Kulukan asks._

"Uh... well, we were... training for the tournament, then all of sudden we were making out!" _Deim exclaims._

"Ha! I thought so!" _Kulukan exclaims._

"Rikku, Truth or Dare!" _Deim asks._

"Dare!" _Rikku exclaims._

"I dare you to try some of Isken's cooking! He made some kinda chili!" _Deim exclaims._

_Rikku goes to the entrance to Besaid where Isken is selling his "chili", but it looks nothing like chili... Rikku tries some and immediately throws up!_

"...ugh... what is this crap..?" _she asks._

"What!? It's not crap! Shut up! I'm outta here!" _Isken wanks._

_Isken runs away with his "chili"._

"That stuff is poisonous or something! It's gross!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Yuna returns._

"Good! You didn't make a mess! But I noticed someone got sick at the village entrance..." _Yuna says._

_Deim and Kulukan leave to get ready for the upcoming blitzball match._

"Rikku tried some of Isken's "chili"!" _Kiyuri exclaims._

"Oh.. well, I got movie spheres and I can make more Yuneos!" _Yuna exclaims._

_Yuna starts the first sphere._

_**"The Dark Messenger"**_

**A man is rubbing a magic lamp.**

**"Squall! We're not ready! No! Oh, crap!"**

**"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!?"**

**"Get ready! Selphie, Blind it!"**

**"Blind!"**

**WHOOSH.**

**Whiff. Smack. Thud. Crash. Whoosh. Zing.**

**"It's finished! We did it!"**

**"Too much sleep. Too weak."**

**"Well, we got a new GF. Let's go to Timber."**

**END.**

"Who's Squall and Selphie and what's a GF?" _Rikku asks._

"It's a movie, Rikku." _Yuna says._

"I wanna watch this one next!" _Kiyuri exclaims._

_Kiyuri starts the next sphere._

_**"Dark Times"**_

**"What an awful wound..."**

**"Ugh... help... that monster..."**

**"Hold on!"**

**"It's... strong... someone... kill it..."**

**"Please... oh dear.."**

**"I hope they're safe..."**

**END.**

"Wow... so sad... look! This one's a long one!" _Rikku says._

_Rikku starts another sphere. Yuna brings in Yuneos and Popcorn._

_**"Showdown of Fate III"**_

**"I admit you're very skilled... but apparently Squall is the only one... who can eliminate me. Tell Squall to come here. Tell him Seifer's looking to settle things."**

**"Did you give him my message?"**

**"Maybe.."**

**"Sorry to keep you! Seifer!"**

**"Squall... you'll never let go of your feelings."**

**"Shut up."**

**"You'll never let go of your past!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**CRASH. BANG.**

**"Squall! Get him!"**

**CRASH. SMASH. BASH.**

**"Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more that anyone, Squall. No matter how many times I fall, your emotions keep calling me back!"**

**"Wrong!"**

**"Rinoa! Stay back!"**

**"How can I? I wanna help you!"**

**"You can't. He'll never let go of his feelings."**

**"He doesn't have to. He just someone like me to show him what's right."**

**"Let's see what you can do..."**

**"Squall.. you can have what's right... that's me."**

**"She doesn't suit you."**

**"I just... don't know."**

**"Stop!"**

**CLASH. FLASH. **

**"Where'd they go? Do ya think they made it back to their own room?**

**"They went somewhere else. Squall went to fight a great battle. To defeat his feelings for Seifer... or Rinoa... or whatever."**

**"Gone again."**

**"What will you do now?"**

**"Guess I'll keep crying."**

**"Need any weed?"**

**"I gotta go. Here. This is for helping me out."**

**"But wait.. when did we help?**

**END.**

"Wow... so.. so very.. pointless." _Kiyuri says._

"Weird.." _Rikku comments._

_Tidus enters._

"Oh, I missed the 'Showdown of Fate III'? Oh well, can I take it to Temple?" _Tidus asks._

"Sure. But remember to return it to Luca!" _Yuna says._

_Tidus leaves with the sphere._

"Oh look! The blitzball stats!" _Rikku exclaims._

_**"Blitzball"**_

**Besaid Aurochs - 7**

**Kilika Beasts - 0**

_**Well, Shaami did an awesome job here!**_

**Al Bhed Psyches - 12**

**Luca Goers - 3**

_**Wow, way to go Blappa!**_

**Guado Glories - 2**

**Ronso Fangs - 1**

_**No comment. It sucked Dingo crap.**_

**Gull Wings (!) - 19**

**Abes (!!) - 23**

_**What the hell is going on!?**_

**END.**

"Gull Wings? Abes? What _is_ going on?" _Rikku wonders._

"I got a strange feeling.." _Yuna says._

_**TBC...**_


	3. Movie Night in Besaid

**_"_1000 Words"**

_**"But Shuyin! When will I see you again?" **_

_**"Lenne... I'll write you letters..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Oh, forget it... I'm going off to die.."**_

_**"No! Maybe anger's the answer!"**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**"Fine! You're coming to steal Vegnagun with me!"**_

_**END.**_

"Wow... such useless junk.." _Rikku says._

"Yeah, what's with this crap?" _Yuna asks._

_**You are watching FOX.**_

"Explain enough?" _Rikku asks._

_Yuna switches._

**_"_Movie Reviews_"_**

_**"Showdown of Fate III is a masterpiece. The battle between Squall and Seifer was brilliant!"**_

_**"Yes, I agree. But it's not as good as The Master of Hearts. That one's the best."**_

_**Switch Off.**_

"I'm gonna go rent more spheres. We have loads of gil from the Omega Ruins and those Mimics. Not mention the equipment from One Eye." _Rikku says._

_InLuca, Rikku runs into a beggar..._

_An Al Bhed beggar..._

"Cbyna cusa gil, secc?" _the beggar asks._

"Uv luinca! Yhodrehk vun yh Al Bhed! Syopa cusatyo fa lyh ymm fung dukadran du napiemt Home! Dryd fuimt pa cfaad! Drah fa luimt byndo, yht ryja sugar cookies yht bmyo Halo 2 ymm dra desa!! Rana oy ku!" _Rikku exclaims as she gives 5000 gil._

"Dryhg oui." _the beggar says._

_Rikku rents the spheres and returns to Besaid._

"Got the popcorn ready? At least we don't have to worry about floods of popcorn like what Kimahri did on the airship." _Rikku says._

_Rikku starts the first sphere._

**"Legend of Pikachu II"**

_**"Pikachu's better now. Now I can finally beat the Battle Frontier!"**_

_**"Ash, maybe you should wait... I mean, they're all pretty tough, so don't you think you should train more first?"**_

_**"You're right, Brock! I'm gonna go down to the forest. Time to collect.. some Pokemon!"**_

_**"...whatever."**_

_**"I wanna enter a contest!"**_

_**"Calm down, May. We're almost at Saffron City, you can enter the contest there it seems. I hope Misty doesn't enter... or else I shall have to take 'disciplinary measures'..."**_

_**END.**_

"I got this one 'cause I wanted to see if Pikachu got better!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Yuna starts the next sphere._

**"Memories of the Past"**

_**"I am Chaos! I bring doom with the 1000-year loop!"**_

_**"I am the new Emperor, straight from Hell! Die before me, fools!"**_

_**"What's this? I don't who I am... all I know is I am on a small double screen with a pen sticking into me... what gives?"**_

_**"Cecil! I am your brother!"**_

_**"Boco! You old snake!"**_

_**"You all sound like pages in a self-help booklet!"**_

_**"My eyes.. they're burning... stop it.. Sephiroth..."**_

_**"Squall, you.. you.. MEANY!"**_

_**"Neither cloud nor squall shall hinder us!"**_

_**"I am Evil Tidus! I am Evil Tidus!"**_

_**"How 'bout 'kick its ass'?"**_

_**END.**_

"What was that?" _Rikku asks._

"Memories... of what?" _Yuna wonders._

"And who's Evil Tidus?" _Rikku asks._

"Oh well.. I'm tired... let's call it a day.." _Yuna says._

_**TBC...**_

_**Okay, that's a lawsuit...**_


	4. Another Alphabet Game?

_Rikku turns on the TV._

_**"Oh Squall... Ohhh yeah... Squall Squall Squall Squall.."**_

_**Switch.**_

_**"He shoots! Blocked!"**_

_**Switch.**_

_**"Wakka shoots!"**_

_**Switch.**_

_**"...into the mixing bowl... then you mix together.."**_

_**Switch.**_

_**"..Dingo crap. We must clean it up before Cid arrives! Hurry up,Brother, or I'll.."**_

_**Switich.**_

_**"Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!"**_

_**"Nonsense! That's just what they expect us to do!"**_

_**"What? Then, we should spare some of 'em?"**_

_**"No... oh well, you win again.."**_

_**Switch off.**_

"This is boring!" _Rikku exclaims._

"Yeah, that's right." _Maxi says._

"Who are you?" _Rikku asks._

_Maxi disappears._

"Oh well..." _Rikku says._

"I know! Let's all play the alphabet game thing again!" _Yuna suggests._

_Everyone else runs in._

"Are you sure?" _Auron asks._

"Brock might come too!"_Rikku exclaims._

"Can't we do anything without Brock?" _Lulu asks._

"Don't think so!" _Brock says._

"Ever think of making a new type of snack,Yuna?" _Kiyuri asks._

"Fried Chocobo, anyone?" _Tidus offers._

"Good! It's all good!" _Deim exclaims._

"Hi! I wanna join the Aurochs!" _Doram says._

"It takes more than that." _Wakka says._

"Just make sure you can pass and tackle." _Tidus says._

"Kimahri flooded the airship with popcorn again!" _Rikku exclaims._

"Lulu is going up there to wash it out."_Datto says._

"More Yuneos please!" _Deim and Kulukan exclaim._

"No more... I can't make anymore now.." _Yuna says._

"Oh, okay!" _Deim and Kulukan exclaim._

"Poker night in Luca!" _Bickson announces._

"Quit bothering us!" _Yuna threatens as she blows Bickson away with Thundaga._

"Riding Chocobos? Cool! Beats Machina!" _Wakka says._

"Stupid Chocobo! It cooked itself with Choco Meteor!" _Rikku exclaims._

"The Luca Goers are number one!" _Graav cheers._

"Uh, no they're not.."_Yuna says._

"Very funny, Graav." _Rikku says._

"What the hell gives you the idea that the Goers are that great?" _Datto asks._

"XBox. Luca Goers got on the XBox."_Graav says._

"You idiot! They did not! This is just NHL 06 with a 'Goers' team created!" _Datto exclaims._

"Zack? He was my first boyfriend... what? Oh, sorry." _Aeris says._

_Aeris leaves._

"Aeris? Who's that?" _Yuna asks._

"Boy, I'm tired! Let's go.." _Rikku says._

_**TBC...**_


	5. The End with a surprise!

_One more day in Besaid!_

_It looks like Wakka had defeated another Dingo! Great! Tidus bought music spheres from Luca and played them at the Temple through these huge new speakers Rikku set up._

"Is it me, or are the Dingo's getting bigger?" _Wakka asks._

_A rather large Dingo runs out of the village._

"It's an 'Alpha Dingo'.. "_ Yuna says._

_Auron kills the Alpha Dingo._

"Hey! Look!" _Rikku exclaims._

_Rikku spots an ad on the wall of the shop._

_**Coming soon to the Ultimate Deathmatches: Basch VS Auron!**_

"Who's this Basch.. ?" _Rikku asks._

_Auron just walks away._

"You think Auron will fight this.. Basch.. ?" _Wakka asks._

"Let's go watch!" _Yuna exclaims._

_And with that... they set out for the Arena... _

_**The End.**_

_**(Continued in "Ultimate Deathmatch" as Basch Vs Auron... ?)**_


End file.
